Kongijskie Lasy - Goryle, Węże, Papugi - Raj na ziemi
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Trzydziesty Czwarty Samanta - '''No, witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki ! Ostatnio byliśmy we Francji, a dokładnie w Paryżu, tak znowu. Ale wyjątkowo, nikt nie odpadł, bo był remis. Więc ciągle jest finałowa 6. Dzisiaj lecimy do Kongo ! Czyli takiego kraju w afryce. Odcinków coraz mniej, w końcu to już przedostatni odcinek w afryce. Zatem, zapraszam ! ' W Przedziale Nr 2 U Dakoty i Geoffa Dakota - 'Ach, jak szkoda, że nie ma nikogo w pierwszej klasie. '''Geoff - '''Czemu ? '''Dakota - '''Mogłam wczoraj wygrać. '''Geoff - '''Jak każdy. '''Dakota - '''No na pewno. '''Geoff - '''Ciągle jest nas 6. '''Dakota - '''Jak widać tak. '''Geoff - '''Oby dzisiaj było łatwe zadanie. '''Dakota - '''Czym bardziej dla mnie. '''Geoff - '''Nawet fajna jesteś. '''Dakota - '''A co nie ? Wdzięk, uroda, piękno, to moje drugie imię. '''Geoff - '''I zabawna. '''Dakota - '''Masz dziewczynę ? '''Geoff - '''No tak....Bridgette. '''Dakota - '''Nie znam jej. '''Geoff - '''Odpadła dawno, jak się nie mylę piąta. '''Dakota - '''A....znasz jakiegoś fajnego chłopaka ? '''Geoff - '''A ty nie jesteś z Samem ? '''Dakota - '''Znudził mi się, cienki był. '''Geoff - '''No....dobra. '''Dakota - '''To znasz ? '''Geoff - '''Chłopaka ? '''Dakota - '''No tak. '''Geoff - '''To...nie. '''Dakota - '''A szkoda. ''U Mikea i Camerona 'Mike - '''Achh, jak fajnie. Chociaż wczoraj nie odpadłem, a już się bałem. '''Cameron - '''Ja bardziej. Akurat znalazła mnie Samanta. '''Mike - '''Na prawdę ? '''Cameron - '''Ciągle się dziwię. '''Mike - '''A po drugie, jak wczoraj 'zginąłeś' ? '''Cameron - '''Spadłem przez otwór w podłosze do jakiegoś podziemia i.... '''Mike - '''I okazało się, że to była sala muzealna ? '''Cameron - '''Skąd to wiedziałeś ? '''Mike - '''Zgadywałem. '''Cameron - '''Ale przyznaj, zadania nocą są trudne. '''Mike - '''No i ztym się zgadzam. '''Cameron - '''A wiesz gdzie dzisiaj lecimy ? '''Mike - '''Chyba do Afryki. '''Cameron - '''To już się boję. '''Mike - '''Dlaczego ? '''Cameron - '''Wiesz ile jest tam szans na choroby ? '''Mike - '''Nie przesadzasz ? '''Cameron - '''A Nel na co zachorowała ? Na febrę ! '''Mike - '''Jaka Nel ? '''Cameron - '''No z Pustynii i w.. '''Mike - '''Aha i co dalej ? '''Cameron - '''No też mogę na to zachorować. '''Mike - '''Ale wiesz, że to było jakieś 100 lat temu ? '''Cameron - '''No wiem, ale.... '''Mike - '''Nie martw się nic ci się nie stanie. '''Cameron - '''Oby. ''u Courtney i Izzy 'Courtney - '''Ja się dziwię, że ty jeszcze jesteś w programie ? '''Izzy - '''Czemu ? '''Courtney - '''Mówi się dlaczego. '''Izzy - '''Czemu ? '''Courtney - '''Da się z tobą normalnie porozmawiać ? '''Izzy - '''Hej założymy sojusz ??? '''Courtney - '''Ty tak na serio ? '''Izzy - '''Udaję Scotta, a co ? '''Courtney - '''Przecież zerwałaś z nim sojusz, prawda ? '''Izzy - '''No....później powiedział, żebym z nim jeszcze była. '''Courtney - '''A to drań !!! '''Izzy - '''Dzięki, niemu doszłam do 6 ! '''Courtney - '''Na prawdę ? Dzięki niemu. Prędzej krowy będą latać. '''Izzy - '''A jakie zielone ? '''Courtney - '''Co zielone ? '''Izzy - '''Krowy ! '''Courtney - '''O, ludzie. '''Izzy -' Drimlajner ! 'Courtney - '''A czy one nie latają ? '''Izzy - '''Latają ! '''Courtney - '''Gdzie ? '''Izzy - '''U Chopena ! '''Courtney - '''Co ty gadasz ? '''Izzy - '''Pstro ! '''Courtney - '''Mateńko. '''Izzy - '''Jaki Matejko ? '''Courtney - '''Czasem jesteś głupsza od Lindsay. '''Izzy - '''Przesadzasz. '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Uwaga, zbiórka w jadalnii. W jadalnii 'Jayden - '''No dobra, dzisiaj jesteśmy w Kongo, dlatego dzisiaj macie kebaby wraz z ryżem i pieczywem z Konga. '''Cameron - '''To w takim biednym kraju, takie pyszne rzeczy robią ? '''Jayden - '''No....na pewno z tego kraju. '''Cameron - '''Wygląda dobrze. '''Courtney - '''I smakowicie. ''Przy jednym ze stolików 'Izzy - '''Przecież to są szaszłyki ! '''Cameron - '''Można tak powiedzieć. '''Izzy - '''Ach, papryka. '''Cameron - '''No i ? '''Izzy - '''Uwielbiam ją ! '''Cameron - '''No ja też. '''Izzy - '''Szkoda, że nie ma pasikoników. '''Cameron - '''To jest okropne ! '''Izzy - '''Ale na pewno z tego kraju, prawda ? '''Jayden - '''A chcesz te robale ? '''Izzy - '''Jeśli masz to tak. '''Jayden - '''Czego ci ludzie chcą. '''Cameron - '''To ja się przesiądę. '''Izzy - '''Jak chcesz. ''Wtedy przyszła Samanta. 'Samanta - '''Jak zjecie wyjdźcie na zewnątrz, czeka was zadanie. ''Po zjedzeniu wszyscy wyszli Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Jesteśmy w Brazzaville - stolicy Kongo. Zadanie będzie trudne, będziecie musieli złapć jakieś afrykańskie zwierzę. Na pewno zadanie wydaję wam się podobne do tego z Kenii, ale w tym zwierzę macie w klatce obok. ''Pokazuje na sześć klatek, w których są różne zwierzęta. 'Samanta - '''Zwierzęta te mają czujniki, a wy macie radary w tych oto smartfonach. ''Rozdaje wszystkim komórki. 'Samanta - '''Za chwilę wypuszczę zwierzęta, możecie działać w parach, grupach, lub jak chcecie......Start ! ''Cameron patrzy na smartfona. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) No dobra, więc mam......mambę ?! 'Izzy - '''Fajnie ! Cukierki ! '''Cameron - '''To nie guma, tylko jadowity wąż. '''Izzy - '''Ups....powodzenia. ''I poszła. 'Dakota - '''Działam razem ? '''Cameron - '''No....dobra, a jakie masz zwierzę ? '''Dakota - '''Hipcia. '''Cameron - '''Znajdziez go nad rzeką. '''Dakota - '''Dzięki a ty co masz ? '''Cameron - '''Jadowitego węża. '''Dakota - '''To pa. '''Cameron - '''Gdzie idziesz ? '''Dakota - '''A jak myślisz ? Szukać hipcia. '''Cameron - '''Czyli, że mi nie pomożesz ? '''Dakota - '''Sorki....pa. '''Cameron - '(do siebie) No pięknie. U Mikea i Geoffa 'Mike - '''Szukamy razem, jak kiedyś ? '''Geoff - '''Czemu nie, jakie masz zwierzę ? '''Mike - 'Żyrafę, tego to chyba nie złapię. 'Geoff - '''Trzeba mieć nadzieję. '''Mike - '''A ty co masz ? '''Geoff - '''Antylopę. '''Mike - '''A jaką ? '''Geoff - '''Nie pisze, ale po czujnikach na pewno ją szybko znajdę. '''Mike - '''Chyba dzisiaj nie wygram, no bo zobacz. Żyrafa ? '''Geoff - '''Może będzie jakaś mała. '''Mike - '''Przy okazji musimy się wydostać jakoś z tego miasta i iść w kierunku sawanny. '''Geoff - '''Czujniki pokazują u mnie, że w prawo. '''Mike - '''U mnie też. '''Geoff - '''Widzisz ? Nie wszystko stracone. ''U Courtney i Izzy 'Courtney - '''Ja mam lamparta, no ładnie. '''Izzy - '''A ja tse-tse. '''Courtney - 'Że jak ? 'Izzy - '''No taka mucha. '''Courtney - '''To wygraną masz w kieszeni. '''Izzy - '''Tylko, że to są muchy, od których można dostać nawet śpiączki. '''Courtney - '''Nie dobrze. To ja idę, pa. '''Izzy - '(do siebie) Tylko, gdzie takie muchy są ? 'Courtney - '''Aaaa ! Mucha ! '''Izzy - '''Pewnie tam gdzie Courtney. ''I poszła do niej. U Dakoty 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Ten głupi radar nie działa, przecież tu nie ma hipopotama.....jest w wodzie ! No ładnie, ja tam nie wejdę.....Aaaaaa, komar ! I przez przypadek wpada do rzeki, razem z radarem. 'Dakota - '''do siebie) Jestem mokra ! Już po mnie, radar nie działa, a tu jest mnóstwo hipci........Pomocy !!!!. Grrr. ''Wtedy przychodzi Cameron. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) O, Kongo ! '''Dakota '- '''Każdy to wie, precież jesteśmy w tym kraju. '''Cameron - '''Dakota ?! Co ty robisz w Kongo ? '''Dakota - '''Jakim Kongo ? '''Cameron - '''Przecież tak się nazywa ta rzeka. '''Dakota - '''Nieważne, wyciągnij mnie z tej brudnej glonowatej wody. ''Cameron próbuję wyciągnąć Dakotę, ale sam spada do rzeki. Cameron - 'Ja nie umiem pływać !!! '''Dakota - '''O, matko ja też ! '''Cameron - '''Wejdźmy na hipcie ! '''Dakota - '''Co ?? ''Cameron łapie za rękę Dakotę i oboje wchodzą na hipopotama. 'Cameron - '''Sądzę, że dzisiaj nie wygram. '''Dakota - '''I ja też. ''U Mikea i Geoffa 'Mike - '''Według moich czujników zbliżamy się do celu. '''Geoff - '''Ja też. '''Mike - '''Spotkamy lwy ? '''Geoff - '''Oby nie. '''Mike - '''Zobacz, jesteśmy na sawannie ! '''Geoff - '''Ale mi ciekawe. (sarkazm) '''Mike - '''Widzę moją żyrafę. '''Geoff - '''A ja lwa, który zjada moją antylopę ! '''Mike - '''Ty to masz pecha. '''Geoff - '''Ty też, chcesz się spotkać z lwem ? Jest przed żyrafą. '''Mike - '''No to mamy przechlapane. '''Geoff - '''I tyle ? '''Mike - '''A co ? '''Geoff - '''Przed nami jest lew ! No, ludzie. '''Mike - '''Przecież to jest sawanna, myślałeś, że przed nami będzie biegło stado owiec, gonionych przez Toma i Jerrego ? '''Geoff - '''Brak komentarza. ''U Courtney i Izzy 'Courtney - '''Zabierz ją !!! '''Izzy - '''Ale wiesz, że to mrówka ? '''Courtney - '''Wiedziałam. '''Izzy - '''Widziałaś tą muchę ? '''Courtney - '''Przecież masz radar. '''Izzy - '''Jak szłam do ciebie spadł meteoryt, a na nim byli kosmici, ktorzy jedli placek i.... '''Courtney - '''Dobra, dobra wystarczy, ja idę po lamparta, a ty lepiej znajdź radar. '''Izzy - '''No ale kosmici.. '''Courtney - '''Do widzenia. '''Izzy - '''Uważaj, drzewo ! ''I Courtney uderzyła się w drzewo. 'Courtney - '''Ała, do widzenia. '''Izzy - '''Lampart ! '''Courtney - '''Gdzie ?! '''Izzy - '''Ale co ? '''Courtney - '''No lampart ! '''Izzy - '''Gdzie ? '''Courtney - '''No....nie wiem. '''Izzy - '''Ja też nie. ''U Dakoty i Camerona 'Dakota - '''Zakład, że ty dzisiaj odpadniesz ? '''Cameron - '''Ja nie lubię zakładów. '''Dakota - '''Moje życie jest skończone, nie dość, że mam przemoczone ubranie to jeszcze siędzę na zwierzu. '''Cameron - '''Yyyyy.....Dakota ? '''Dakota - '''Nie teraz....A więc mogłam być aktorką i.... '''Cameron - '''Dakota ! '''Dakota - '''Mówiłam wyraźnie, a teraz.... '''Cameron - '''Dakota !! '''Dakota - '''No co ? '''Cameron - '''Hipopotam wychodzi z wody, jesteśmy uratowni ! ''Hipopotam wychodzi z wody, a następnie zaczyna spać. 'Dakota - '''Ty schodź pierwszy. '''Cameron - '''Dlaczego ja ? '''Dakota - '''Taka trudna sprawa ? '''Cameron - '''A mogłem pisać pamiętniki z wakacji. '''Dakota - '''No dobra, balonowy. ''Dakota schodzi z hipopotama, a następnie Cameron. 'Cameron - '''To....co teraz ? ''U Mikea i Geoffa 'Geoff - '''Wiesz gdzie jest Samanta ? '''Mike - '''A po co to chcesz wiedzieć ? '''Geoff - '''W końcu już przegrałem. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się, nie wszystko stracone. '''Geoff - '''No, a co jej przyniosę ? '''Mike - '''Może najpierw powinniśmy się ruszyć z tych krzaków. '''Geoff - '''Stąd wszystko widać. '''Mike - '''Bo inaczej nie wygramy, a po drugie lew już poszedł. '''Geoff - '''No ale są jeszcze hieny i sępy. '''Mike - '''Teraz są zajęte, wystarczy je obejść. '''Geoff - '''No ale jedzą moją antylopę. '''Mike - '''Za to moja żyrafka, jest wolna. Ja idę. '''Geoff - '''Ja tu poczekam i życzę powodzenia. '''Mike - '''Tak, tak. ''I poszedł w stronę żyrafki. U Courtney I Izzy 'Courtney - '''To dasz mi już spokój ? Ciągle idziesz za mną. '''Izzy - '''Ale moja mucha jest tam gdzie lampart. '''Courtney - '''Czy ja mam pecha ? '''Izzy - '''Widać tak wlazłaś w ruchome pisaki. '''Courtney - '''Co ? Nie ! '''Izzy - '''To.....życzę szczęścia. ''I poszła. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) Nienawidzę jej. U Camerona i Dakoty 'Dakota - '''To...co teraz ? '''Cameron - '''Pytałem o to samo. '''Dakota - '''To ja nie mam pojęcia. '''Cameron - '''Pomożesz mi szukać tego węża ? '''Dakota - '''A ty hipcia ? '''Cameron - '''Przecież ty już nie masz radaru. '''Dakota - '''No dobra, to ci pomogę. '''Cameron - '''Według radaru, wąż jest....za mną ? '''Dakota - '''Gdzie ?! '''Cameron - '''Jednak mi się pomyliło, wąż jest... ''Wtedy nadbiega stado przestraszonych zebr. 'Dakota - '''Zebry ! ''I oboje uciekają. 'Cameron - '''Gdzie jest mój radar ?! '''Dakota - '''Zebry go stratowały, masz pecha. '''Cameron - '''W bok ! ''Oboje skaczą w bok i spadają z góry. U Mikea i Geoffa, Geoff ciągle jest w krzakach, natomiast Mike próbuję powoli ominąć hieny i iść do żyrafy. 'Geoff - '(woła) I jak ci idzie ? 'Mike - '''No....powoli omijam hieny, za chwilę będę. '''Geoff - '''A mógłbyś je odgonić to może jeszcze coś uratuję z mojej antylopy. '''Mike - '''Za bardzo się boję. '''Geoff - '''No...proszę. '''Mike - '''Chesz żeby mnie pożarły ? '''Geoff - '''Dobra, nie wytrzymam idę. '''Mike - '''Nie masz po co, już nic z niej nie zostało. '''Geoff - '''Czy ja muszę mieć pecha ? '''Mike - '''Widocznie tak, a możesz mi pomóc. '''Geoff - '''No dobra. ''Geoff idzie do Mikea. 'Geoff - '''Dobra jestem. '''Mike - '''Mów ciszej bo mi ją spłoszysz. '''Geoff - '''Kogo ? '''Mike - '''No tą małą żyrafę. '''Geoff - '''Zobacz ! 20 $ ! ''Wtedy żyrafa daleko uciekła. 'Mike - '''Wielkie dzięki. (sarkazm) '''Geoff - '''Ups, a po drugie to podróba. '''Mike - '''Teraz to mówiesz ? '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki, każdy je miał na ubraniu) Uwaga, za kilka minut koniec. 'Mike - '''Już jej nie złapię. '''Geoff - '''To co....wracamy ? '''Mike - '''No chyba tak. ''U Courtney 'Courtney - '(do siebie) Jeszcze tego brakowało, za chwilę koniec, a ja siedzę w ruchomych piaskach. Nagle nadjeżdża grupka ludzi, jadących w samochodzie, prawdopodobnie są na jakiejś wycieczce. 'Dziewczynka '(w aucie) - Mamo, co to jest w tych piaskach ? 'Mama - '''Pewnie jakieś tubylec. '''Dziewczynka - '''To co on robi w pisaku ? '''Mama - '''Nie mama pojęcia, kochanie. '''Courtney - '''Ratunku ! Pomóżcie mi ! '''Dziewczynka - '''A co ona woła ? '''Mama - '''Nie znam jej języka. ''Dziewczynka otwiera okno w samochodzie. 'Dziewczynka - '''Ona mówi po naszemu. '''Mama - '''Rzeczywiście. ''I nagle mama zatrzymuje samochód i z niego wysiada. 'Mama - '''Jak się nazywasz ? '''Courtney - '''Courtney. '''Mama - '''Pomóc ci ? '''Courtney - '''Tak !! Wyciągnij mnie stąd ! ''Mama daje Courtney patyk, ona go łapie. Mama mocno ciągnie i uwalnia Courtney. 'Courtney - '''Dziękuję. Do widzenia. ''I poszła. 'Mama - '''No dobra, to było dziwne. '''Courtney - '(do siebie) No cóż, za chwilę koniec i tak już dzisiaj nie wygram. I wraca w stronę Samanty. U Izz y, Izzy właśnie znlazła swoją muchę i próbuję ją powoli i ostrożnie złapać. '' '''Izzy - '(do siebie) Już prawie....no chodź muszko. Siatka czeka.....Jest ! Izzy złapała muchę tse-te w sieć. 'Izzy - '(do siebie) I co ja mam teraz robić ?....Aha, iść do Samanty ! I prędko biegnie do niej. U Dakoty i Camerona 'Dakota - '''Przez ciebie mam brudne ubranie. '''Cameron - '''A ja nie mam radaru ! '''Dakota - '''Może masz, sprawdzimy ? '''Cameron - '''Czemu nie. ''Oboje wspinają się na górę. 'Cameron - '''No ładnie już nic z niego nie zostało. '''Dakota - '''Chodźmy już lepiej do Samanty, na pewno już koniec. '''Cameron - '''Lepszy rydz niż nic. ''I idą do niej. U Samanty 'Samanta - '''O, pierwsi już przybyli, macie coś ? '''Mike - '''Ja nic. '''Geoff - '''Ja tak samo. '''Samnnta - '''Oby ktoś coś miał, bo dzisiaj eliminacja. ''Wtedy nadbiega Izzy. 'Izzy - '''Siemanko ! Mam tse-tse. '''Geoff - '''A możesz jaśniej ? '''Izzy - '''No, muchę. '''Samanta - '''Brawo, na razie wygrywasz. ''Po kilku minutach przychodzą Courtney, Dakota i Cameron. '''Samanta - '''A wy coś macie ? '''Courtney - '''Jak widzisz nie. '''Dakota - '''Nie udało mi się. '''Cameron - '''Mi tak samo. '''Samanta - '''Czyli dzisiaj już bez tabeli wyników - wygrywa Izzy ! '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! '''Courtney - '''Następnym razem odpadniesz. '''Samanta - '''A resztę zapraszam na ceremonię eliminacji, więc do samolotu ! W samolocie '''Cerrmonia Eliminacji 'Samanta - '''Głosy zostały podliczone, oczywiście pierwszą piankę otrzymuje Izzy. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne dwie.....Mike i Geoff ! '''Samanta - '''Przedostatnią.........remis. To jest dziwne, więc Dakota, Cameron i Courtney, macie dogrywkę. zadanie jest proste, polega na tym żebyście powiedzieli jaka rzeka płynie w Kongo ? '''Dakota - '''O, ja wiem ! Kongo ! '''Samanta - '''Nie wiem skąd to wiedziałaś, ale dobrze, i ostatnuie pytanie dla Courtney i Camerona. Kto zje świerszcza ? '''Courtney - '''Już daj go, nie chcę odpaść. '''Samanta - '''Czyli Cameron, odpadasz. '''Cameron - 'Żegnaj drużyno Europejczyków, byłaś..... 'Samanta - '''Koniec czasu. ''I zrzuca go. '''Samanta - '''I to na tyle, zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka w którym odwiedzimy.....Niemcy ! Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki